


Defeat

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Abyssals, Anal Sex, Creative Loopholes, Fluff, Lunars, M/M, Mind Control, Solar Bond, Soul Bond, Unnatural Mental Influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Defeat

For once, Beyaz Gece was in a fit of _want_. He could feel himself rock hard, his fingers twitching for contact, sniffing the air almost like a caged beast, his feet silently padding across dirt and stone. There was heat in his cheeks, practically burning as he strode across cold stone, breath rushing in and out of his lungs, trying to keep himself under perfect control.   
  
And it wasn't working at all, and he knew it with a lick of his lips. He knew the pathway, the illumination well. It was a cave he was following, once a place for the dead and hollowed out, painted and carved by a true master's hand, made sacred again by the person he hoped would be the shadowy light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
And there he was. The Architect stood before the stone he had created over months of careful work, deliciously shirtless _for once_ as he worked on something, with his skin almost translucent under the glow of the candlelight, not a drop of darkness spent over the months here. A shiver shot down Beyaz's spine, celadon eyes widening as he silently took a step forward, closer and closer to the Daybreak as he tugged at something. The place was as holy as an Abyssal could stand, could reach, and it bothered the Lunar a little. It had to hurt, working here...   
  
"Arc, come here." He didn't give the deathknight even a moment to react, to think as his mouth started to gorge itself on the taste of his Mate's mouth, of diluted ash and faint bitter-sweetness, the ghost of the last meal he had, more than a day ago. The priest grunted in his throat with a moment of annoyance at how absent-minded the Abyssal could be, forgetting to eat, before taking comfort in the fact that at least his ribs were filling out, Beyaz humming in approval at the smoothness under his fingertips.   
  
Distantly, the Full Moon wondered why his Mate wasn't struggling at all, that he wasn't pushing him away and complaining of work and delicate formula that could not be disturbed before shaking it off, breaking the kiss for a moment for a gasp of air. It was a moment's rest before Beyaz sucked in a second breath as Arc's fingers twisted into his hair, his pallid cheeks flushed as he stared at him, his Mate, for a long moment, almost as if to say no, before whispering against the Lunar's ear to go on.   
  
He lunged for his mouth, nibbling greedily on flesh, hands fumbling at Arc's belt and shoving it downward, the deathknight spinning him about and pushing him down to his knees. Oiled fingers pressed against his ass, Beyaz wondering about exactly he was using such liquid for, before Arc licked his ear and made the priest forget just about everything. He just needed this, to be cooled down by his Mate's presence...  
  
There were words Arc wanted him to say, and in the haze, Beyaz was fairly sure he said them, something in a foreign tongue he had heard from the Abyssal's lips before, but he didn't care, as long as he was _fucked_ , the very thing his Mate was finally doing. With every word he repeated, the Lunar could feel the Daybreak grinding across the little bundle of nerves deep in there, almost making him shout incoherently. A vicious cycle was there, the man seeming to insist he say whatever nonsense _correctly_ before thrusting, moving again, his hand cruelly batting away any attempts to touch himself.   
  
Then, finally, sweetly as he gasped out something he could have sworn he knew, Arc's fingers slid over his hip, tracing along silver tattoos before gripping the Lunar's cock and pumping it hard. It took barely a handful of strokes setting Beyaz into shivering spasms of pleasure, sending a rush that was one of the greatest reliefs Beyaz had, his body melting onto the cool floor in exhaustion, the need sated and drowned by the heat dripping from his dick and pulsing inside of him.  
  
Then slowly, as the afterglow faded and details fell into place, Beyaz's body tensed with the realization of what he had done, some sort of compulsion releasing him from its grip. He could see the pearly stain of his seed across the polished gold, his short, silvery hair mussled from the Daybreak's grip, his clothes in utter disarray. Before he could open his mouth to apologize, his heart racing with horror and disgust at himself, Arc spoke softly, his hands lightly on the priest's shoulders.   
  
"It's fine."  
  
"But the shrine! I _ruined-" all of your hard work._   
  
"Beyaz," The words died on the Lunar's lips as his Mate's pale, human hands tilted his tanned chin and shut the Moon-marked's mouth, his voice hoarse, "Look around you. You are one of Luna's priests, Full Moon or not, you should be able to use your senses." The Full Moon flicked his tongue on a lingering impulse to circle around the heel of his husband's palm. "How do you say it, Beyaz?" The question came out as a shuddering sigh, reacting to the caress before yanking his hand away, almost as if he had been burned. "'Stop and take a deep breath before you start wallowing please?'"   
  
Beyaz blinked for a moment before taking in that deep breath, inhaling the world around him and letting himself see the pattern of the world, a trick he learned from an ethereal Changing Moon, to study the resonance around them as a world of smell. His Mate stood behind him placidly, a patch of bog peat and dead stone that provided a reprieve from all of the...   
  
" _Honey._ " The Lunar tilted his head up to look at Arc as he uttered the word, the Abyssal's eyes bright and warm, a brilliance to match the sweet, bright perfume-Essence around them, a golden smell for bright _Solar Essence_ , as the Full Moon's heart began to race anew. "Arc, how did-"   
  
"I am the Architect Veiled in Deceit," the Lunar gently leaned against his Mate, smiling with relief at the play of muscles under his skin, even as his heart snarled at the reviled title from Arc's lips, "and once, the Pale-Faced Daughter's favored geomancer, Child of Luna, by virtue of my theories of inversion, shattering what is holy into something lesser, and from there, into something profane." Arc tapped the priest's nose once as the Abyssal continued with the broadest smirk the Lunar had ever seen on the humble, quiet man's face. "And I can _reverse it_."   
  
Arc stumbled to the side, running his trembling hands across the priest's face, a spark of warmth in his expression, a telltale flush across his skin. "I have to admit," the scholar let out a laugh as fragile as his caress, "I wasn't sure it could work, how I was making you say those prayers to Sol and Luna in Skytongue so you wouldn't understand it and mess it up, but since you are a proper priest and my Mate, helping me with it, especially since well, that whatever Charm you were influenced by..." The way Arc's eyes lingered for a moment downward as he knelt downward spoke well enough of what the issue likely was, the Abyssal's hands now shyly behind his back, even after years of sex and romance, forcing a minute smile across Beyaz's face after the terror he had just went though.   
  
"Don't be absurd." The Full Moon gave up fighting the smile crawling across his face, surrounded by comforting shadow. "As smart as you are?"  
  
"Even an Exalt can doubt themselves when facing the seemingly impossible. Either way," The Architect reached out to brush his hand across Beyaz's ear before pulling him into a fervent kiss, "Why don't we celebrate?"


End file.
